The Only Exception
by SourGummyBear
Summary: While on the tour, Kris and Adam meet a very talented young fan, Kristen. Will the young fan learn the truth about Kradam or will they play it off as a platonic friendship? Kris/Adam KRADAM. Don't read if you are offended by boyXboy kissing.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story over the summer, mostly at lik 2:00 a.m. so it might be a little confusing. I'm trying to edit the chapters before I put them up so it wont be confusing, but if you find something that is, just tell me in a comment. I love everyone who has read my other stories, it means a lot to me 

Please read and enjoy. I'll probably update this in a couple days after I edit it all. Comments are looooove!

1.

You would expect because it's American Idol, that all of the members of the tour to have their own rooms when stopping at hotels. But there is a little thing called a budget, which, even with American Idol, needs to be followed. Not that Kris Allen minded sharing a room with runner- up/ best Friend Adam Lambert. But few speculations circled the two of them, speculations like the two were more than platonic friends, and that Adam was the reason for Kris' divorce with Katy. Of course no one besides Kris himself knew that Adam was the reason of his separation from his wife.

During Season 8 of American Idol, Adam and Kris were roommates since the top 13. They saw each other every day, before they went to bed and when they woke up. The two of them were inseparable. Becoming close friends was the only thing going on through Kris' head at the time. After the first week, and the two of them were safe, things shifted. As if some switch in Kris' mind went off, after the first week of being in the mansion, Kris started to notice Adams every move. He would always listen to him breathing when he went to sleep, notice how he smelled after he showered, and of course, he noticed that he was extremely good looking.

Kris kept these thought to himself though. Never had he even thought of liking another man, so he didn't know what to make of these feelings, especially since he was married, and tried to ignore them every time Adam was on stage singing or walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Kris knew that Adam had a crush on him. The two of them, even though they never expressed their feelings, hugged more than any men should, rubbed each other's necks when stressed out, and talked almost every night about the strangest things.

One night, the last night before the finale, after the show, Kris went on the balcony to take in the beauty of it. It was one of the last times he would be able to embrace its beauty. With his phone in his hand, he prepared to call Katy, as he did every night. While dialing her number, Adam stepped out on to the balcony to join the younger singer, placing his hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Scary, isn't it?" Adam asked, rubbing Kris' shoulder, causing Kris to shiver slightly.

"What?" Kris asked. "What's scary?" he clarified.

Adam chuckled, and stretched his arms up in the air. Because of the way the shirt fit Adam, when he stretched his arms upward, his shirt lifted, exposing a large portion of the soft skin there. Kris' eyes were immediately averted from his cell phone, and fixated on Adam's freckled stomach, unblinking. Adam chuckled when he noticed Kris ogling at the exposed skin.

"You like?" Adam asked, pulling his shirt down. He chuckled again.

Kris walked away, blushing in the darkness. "You never answered what was so scary." He said.

"Oh, that." Adam said, following Kris to the other side of the balcony. "I just thought- I think it's scary that this is the last night before one of us wins this thing. Then it's all over." Adam said, sounding sad.

"Yeah, but we still got the tour, man. That's what, at least a month right?" Kris asked, facing Adam, shutting his phone closed. He'd call Katy later.

"Yeah," Adam laughed. "Maybe longer." He moved over to Kris, looking into his hazelnut brown eyes.

Kris nodded, trying not to react to the older singer proximity. Even though the night air was cool, with Adam so close to him, Kris could feel his cheeks heating up. Adam giggled when he noticed the slight redness to Kris' cheeks, and said, "Why are you blushing?" before, very circumspectly and tenderly placing his hand smoothly on Kris' cheek.

Blushing even harder, Kris looked away, opening his phone once more, determined to call Katy this time without getting sidetracked. This time when he dialed he stopped for a minute to look back at Adam. He was standing there with a perplexed look on his face. He was looking at Kris, like he wanted him. It was the kind of look he would always get from Katy when he spotted her in the audience or the kind of look all of his fans would give him when they listened to him sing. He had never gotten it from a guy, or more truthful, from a guy that he wanted too.

The thought of being with another male had never gone through his head. The thought of liking another male had gone through his head until he met Adam who, of course, changed Kris' standpoint.

"What are you-" Kris started to say before Adam had come over and pushed Kris up against the outside wall of the mansion in a way that didn't seem frightening but seemed almost like he was anticipating something

"Can I ask you something?" he asked sensually, moving his tongue in such a way that made Kris' hips fidget.

"Sure, anything," Kris stated, trying not to sound breathless.

Adam smiled and leaned closer, his lips hovering over Kris'. "Wait," Kris started to say, before Adam's lips landed on his at full force, causing Kris to squirm. When Kris felt the way Adam's lips moved with his, how precautious Adam was being with him, Kris melted into it, forgetting everything else, dropping the phone he was holding . Adam pulled away, breathing heavily before saying "Tell me, you didn't want that." He smiled.

Kris smiled too. " I would." He said, kissing a very surprised Adam, before he added, "But then I would be lying."

Adam smiled and positioned his lips back on Kris', kissing him more than he probably should since the man was _married_! To a _woman_. The two of them became more intimate with each touch, and nervously Kris let his hand sneak up under Adam's shirt.

Adam pulled away with a laugh, before pulling his shirt over his head. "If you wanted that," he stopped for a brief second to pull himself back to Kris' mouth. "You should have just asked." He said, licking the skin right next to Kris' mouth. "I'm not insecure," he stated, as he grinded his hips against Kris', who let out a jagged gasp at the sensation.

He never called Katy.

And after that night, and realizing how wrong it was to kiss( and lick.) Adam, Kris tried not to be alone with Adam as much. Of course that plan didn't seem to work, because whenever they stopped at a hotel to stay at for a couple nights, Kris and Adam were always paired up to share a room.

Adam could feel the tension in the room whenever they were talking while getting ready for bed, but never made anything of it. It wasn't until the day Kris' divorce went through, when Adam asked him why he was unusually quiet.

"I don't know man." Kris answered nervously. He looked over at Adam, who was sitting on his bed with wet hair that clung to his face. Why did he have to be so freaking gorgeous? Kris thought.

"You sure?" Adam asked, standing up not sure whether he should go sit and comfort Kris, or if he should just back out. He decided that if Kris didn't want to be comforted, then he would tell him, so Adam ambled over to Kris. He sat down, leaving space between the two of them.

Kris looked up into the older singer's eyes, immediately entranced by the deep blue. Kris found is hard to look away from his eyes, but with a large amount of restraint he was able to look away, cheeks burning.

"Hey," Adam said, kindly placing one of his hands on the smaller of the two's back, rubbing soothing circles. "I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

Kris, whose eyes had fallen shut at Adam's touch, opened them to look around the room, at nothing in particular. "You didn't embarrass me, I just-" he took a deep breath. "I didn't know that-I never thought I would…" Kris trailed off, shaking his head, losing his train of thought.

"Kris," Adam said calmly, looking at the younger's mouth. " It's okay to feel confused about being gay."

"It's bi," He answered automatically, and then not to give Adam the wrong idea he said, "And I'm not confused." while he closed the space between their mouths.

"Well, then why are you shy?" Adam moaned against Kris' lips. He could feel Kris smile underneath him, feeling himself fall backwards onto the bed as Kris pushed him down.

"What makes you think I'm so shy?" He asked, not giving Adam enough time to respond, before playfully licking Adam's lips, instead of kissing them.

Smiling, Adam licked back, and soon their tongues were fighting for supremacy. With Adam's shirt of, Kris was able to explore the singer's upper body, touching and caressing it. Adam moaned quietly on Kris' mouth, raising his hips up to Kris', encouraging him. Quickly, but not quick enough for Adam, Kris took his shirt off, and threw it on the floor next to the bed, while Adam unbuckled Kris' belt.

With a sudden thought and firm grip on Kris, Adam pushed him back for a moment. "Kris," he whispered. "About before,"

He leaned down and nibbled at the skin under Adam's ear, saying against his soft skin, "What about before?"

"I'm sorry about you and Katy." Adam said softly, knowing that as soon as he said it Kris would pull back faster than he had leaned down to kiss him.

As expected, Kris got up and walked over to the other bed in the room, his belt jingling on the way over. He had a miffed look on his face, and his lips puckered.

"I mean, I feel awful about it, but I can't stop wondering if I'm the reason you…" Adam trailed off when Kris shook his head. "You know I didn't- I didn't mean to thrust anything on you." He and Kris both pressed their lips shut, trying to hide their laughter. "Pardon my pun." Even though they had never had sex.

Yet.

"Alright." Kris said, trying to forget about Katy. "We should go to bed now. We gotta get up at 3:30, and that's in like 4 hours."

Adam walked over to the bed Kris was in, and climbed under the covers next to him.

"Whoa," Kris exclaimed. "Dude, what are you doing?" referring to him descending under the covers with him.

"This is my bed, remember?" Adam teased.

"Right," Kris said, starting to get out of the bed, when he felt Adam rough hands, on his waist, pulling him back.

"Stay here," Adam said, sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm sure whoever's gonna come barging in here to wake us up won't take notice to two men in the same bed, like… groping." Kris said sardonically.

"Who said anything about groping?" Adam asked teasingly as he watched Kris walk over to his bed, and get under the covers.

"Goodnight, Adam" Kris laughed.

"Goodnight, Kris."

~!~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. This one is a lot shorter, so I'm gonna post the 3rd chapter right after…. Remember comments are loooveeeeeeee! 3

2

The next morning, waking up at 3:30 as predicted, Kris sighed groggily to see the Adam, fully dressed and with a bright cheery smile on his face.

"Dude, how can you be awake, at 3 o'clock in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

"How can you not?" Adam asked animatedly.

"I'm normal," Kris chuckled.

As he stood out of bed, Kris could feel Adam's eyes on his chest and unbuckled belt hanging loosely. He laughed as he proceeded to grab his bathroom bag, fresh briefs, and headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside, door locked, he turned the hot water on and let it run until he undressed and stepped in. He took off the necklace he always wore, and let the water loosen his muscles. He scrubbed, rinsed, and cleaned until he could feel the hot water running out.

When he dried off, he pulled on his briefs, and walked out into the room, the steam following him. He was surprised to see that Adam had chosen a pair of clothes and packed the rest of Kris' bags for him.

"Whoa, thanks man." Kris said, yanking his jeans on.

"Sure," Adam said, without looking at Kris.

Kris ran and got his necklace out of the bathroom. After minutes of fussing around with his necklace, Kris finally asked Adam for help.

"Dude, this necklace is being a pain in the ass," Kris said walking over to Adam, who was sitting in one of the chair at the desk in the room. "Can you help?"

"Sure," Adam said, standing up to see the necklace.

Adam's hands slid up the skin of Kris' bare back, and reached for the clasps. With the necklace fastened, Adam's hands moved down to Kris' arms, touching every inch of skin he possibly could. Kris shivered at the older singer's touch, and closed his mouth that he didn't seem to remember opening.

Adam kissed the skin at the meeting point of Kris neck and shoulders, kissing all of the skin up to his ear. Adam sighed as Kris let out a groan of bliss, and nibbled Kris' ear.

"Dudes," they heard Allison call through their door. "I'm coming in," she stated simply.

Quickly, Adam dropped his hands from Kris shoulders, as Kris threw on his plaid shirt and buttoned it hastily.

"Hey," Allison said slowly when she saw Kris' reddened cheeks. Kris turned away as he noticed Allison putting together pieces of the puzzle. "Are you two-" she started to say before Adam interrupted her by saying, "We have all of our bags packed. Is the bus waiting?"

Thank God for Adam, Kris found himself thinking.

"Yeah," Allison said, curiosity taking into her tone. "So is everyone else…"

She quickly turned, laughing to herself, as she waited for the two of them to exit their room.

Adam was ahead of Allison and Kris, and with a quick nudge of her arm, Allison started asking questions.

"What was that about back there?" she asked.

Trying to stay composed, Kris answered, "What was what about?"

Allison laughed, a sound that always seemed to brighten the mood, even if this mood seemed a bit more intimidating. "You were red as a tomato. Are you and Adam..."she followed her statement by making a humming noise that was mixed with a throaty hum. Cleary she meant sex. "Y'know, getting it on?"

"No," Kris said, which was exactly lying, because they weren't having sex. The farthest they'd gone was Adam giving Kris a Blow-Job. It was frightening for Kris, especially getting one from another man, but once it was over, there were no regrets. "We're just really close."

She laughed again. "Obviously…" then her expression became more serious as Kris put his suitcase on the bus. "Look," she said, touching his arm earnestly. "I know that your break up with Katy is hard," She swallowed, "And I just wanna let you know… if Adam's your rebound off of her… then I'm cool with it."

Kris looked away, not sure what he should say, if anything. He started to say that he didn't know what she was talking about when she said, "I mean, I always knew you were a little gay."

Without thinking about it, the two of them started laughing softly at first, but soon turned into full fledged hysterics. " But seriously," she managed to say in between chortles, "Are you and him…"

"Getting it on?" Kris asked, imitating Allison.

"You could put it that way, I guess." Her laughs, which had died down, now back at full force.

She looked at him, expecting an answer. Kris didn't have enough strength to say it out loud, so instead he nodded, and she smiled.

"If you tell anyone-"

"I'm not gonna tell." She said, giving him a one armed hug. "Swear on my grave."

"Thanks."

As Kris boarded the bus with Allison, Adam sent him an anxious look. Kris took out his phone and texted Adam, not taking the risk of anyone overhearing him.

When Adam opened his phone a read the text message, he smiled clandestinely.

_She won't tell anyone_

~!~


	3. Chapter 3

3

Through all of the googly eyes, and playful looks between the two of them, Allison stayed true to her word, not letting one peep out about their little secret. When they had stopped for the night at a Hyatt, they walked in on a very perplexing situation.

"Please, don't make a big commotion when you leave. Don't give this woman a harder time then she's already had tonight."

A large round man, presumed to be a worker at the hotel based on the suit he was wearing, was talking to a police-man, who looked very understanding.

"Don't worry, John. We'll take care of everything." The police man nodded, before walking away.

When Kris and Adam walked up to the check-in desk, John had sat back down, heaving a big sigh. His night had been full of drama from the naked man who jumped into a fountain, to the woman who had found her fiancé hooking up with a stranger in the women's bathroom, and now the Idols checking in was sure to add more drama, with crazy fans trying to snap pictures left and right.

"Busy night?" Adam asked, being friendly.

"Like you wouldn't believe," John joked. "Oh," he said, as he looked up to see the Idols standing in front of him. "You're all finally here. We've been waiting to have your presence here." He smiled. "Now, what's the name under?"

"Kris Lambert." Kris said. When John laughed as he looked up the reservation, Kris explained. "When whoever made the reservation they wanted to make sure that both our names were in it, so that either one of us could check in." John nodded saying "Smart idea,"

When John handed them their room cards, and explained how to get to their room, he added, " I know you must get this a lot, and I'll probably get fired for asking, but my goddaughter is a huge fan of you guys, and we're seeing the show tomorrow," He looked almost sorry when he asked this, positive that they were going to say no, but then asked "So is it possible to get your autographs?"

"Sure," Adam chimed, before getting an idea to make this man's night much better. "Uh, hold on one second." He said, before he ran to one of the producers of the tour who was filing in behind the rest of the Idols. When he returned, he had pieces of rectangular plastic in his hand, and smiled as he heard Kris laugh an approving laugh. " I would love to meet your goddaughter, and I'm sure she would love to meet us." Adam handed John the pieces of plastic, which John soon recognized as backstage passes. "During intermission go to the security guards at the front of the stage. Tell them that Adam Lambert gave you these personally and they'll let you sit in the front, and take you backstage after the show." He said, unquestionably happy to give this man these passes.

John's face lit up as he understood that he was just given backstage access. "She'll love this. Thank you."

"No problem." Adam smiled a genuine smile.

As they started to walk in the direction of their room, John called after them "Have a nice stay!"

**************

"That was really nice of you, Adam." Kris said, as they entered their room. "Whoa. That's a kick awesome view." Kris said, pointing to the Atrium, which had real living trees, and a flowing stream running through it.

"Yeah. That poor guy looked so tired, I thought he could use some good news."

There were three knocks on the door, and when he opened the door, a man with a thick Russian accent said, "Room service."

The two of them looked at each other before Kris said, "Uh, we didn't order anything."

"Courtesy of the hotel," the Russian man said, before placing the two trays down on one of the beds, and exiting the room.

Adam walked over and lifted the lids off the trays, exposing two beautifully cooked steak, with baked potatoes and a bottle of champagne. On the tray there was a little hand written card that said, "We hope your stay here at the Hyatt is a pleasurable one" signed by "John the night auditor." The card also gave John's cell phone number if there was anything that they needed, so that he could do whatever it was personally.

"That's nice of him," Kris said, as he carelessly lifted the tray over to his bed, and began to eat. "Oh man, that is some good stuff," he pointed to the steak.

Adam laughed and began eating himself, and in less than twenty minutes they were both done with their food, stomachs full, and were soon exhausted.

"I swear I can still taste the food when I lick my lips." Kris sighed happily, fifteen minutes later, as he fell backwards on his bed, dressed and ready for bed.

Adam stood up, walked over to Kris and leaned down . To Kris' surprise( but not disapproval) Adam began to lick, nibble, and suck on Kris' lips, tasting the food that he had just eaten himself.

"Bet you don't taste anything now." Adam chuckled.

Kris licked his lips. "Dude, now all I taste is you."

"Good," Adam said, as he slid away from Kris, heading towards his own bed.

Kris caught his wrists as he walked away, and pulled Adam back over to him, kissing him gently. "I want more." He smiled simply.

_I knew you would_, Adam thought before laying down on top of Kris shaping his mouth around Kris'. Trembling underneath him, Kris weaved his hands in Adam hair, entwining his fingers in the jet black. Kris heard a moan escape his mouth as he felt Adam's hand feel its way down his chest, stopping to squeeze his nipple, while his tongue explored Kris' mouth. Adam's hand stopped at the bottom of Kris' shirt, and the top of his pajama bottoms, rubbing and caressing the skin there. Slowly he moved his hand, letting his hips fall down against Kris, grinding against him, before lifting up quickly.

"Fuck," Kris whispered, " Already?" he said, raising his hips up to Adam's, who let his fall hard against Kris'. "Ah-Mmm!" Kris voiced as Adam started to rub Kris' crotch with his own.

"Like it?" Adam asked, rubbing harder.

Unable to pull a sentence together, Kris just moaned opening his mouth slightly. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying his hardest not to make any sudden noises that may or may not make their way through these walls.

As Adam nibbled on Kris' neck, Kris looked over at the clock, suddenly remembering that they had a concert tomorrow, and getting only four hours of sleep to quench his sexual needs (though tempting) did not seem the best of ideas.

"Shit," Kris said, as he started pushing Adam off of him. He failed terribly, although he isn't one to complain. "Adam," he whispered, not sure if he meant it as an encouragement to Adam, or as a way for Adam to notice something other than the body underneath him, or a mixture of both. His next words cleared that up. " It's 1;54." In the morning.

"So?" He teased, sliding his hands under Kris shirt while sticking his tongue in Kris' mouth. He had a very skillful tongue, Kris thought, as he felt Adam's tongue make small circles on his, which progressed in size slowly until Adam's tongue seemed to be entirely inside of Kris' mouth.

When Adam pulled away, both men were breathless. When his breath came back to him Kris said, "You're so… Flamboyant." Adam gave him a look, then said in a seductive tone said, "But," he leaned so that his lips touched Kris' when he spoke. "I'm fabulously flamboyant."

With that, he got off the bed and walked to his, removing the tray that had been sitting there, and hopped under his covers.

"Goodnight," he said, in tone Kris understood as tired, but trying to be sexy.

" Yeah, 'night."

Of course Kris couldn't fall asleep until a long while later. Why did Adam have to do this to him? It was bad enough that he couldn't fall asleep easily, because they were in a different place every night, but now Adam had to go ahead and fuck around with his mind, to make matters worse. Kris didn't know if he was ever going to be able to sleep normally again.

~!~


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, it's been a while… honestly, I'm not sure when I'll get back to all of my stories. I've been really busy lately so I haven't had the time. But here is Chapter 4. Sorry again if it makes no sense, I was up at like 3 am writing this over the summer… but you can enjoy my randomness while it lasts. :)_

4

"GET UP!" Allison screamed into both Kris' and Adam's ears.

With a quick jerk of his body, Adam sat straight up in bed, the first glimmer of sunshine hitting him in the face. The curtain that was covering the window that let you see into the Atrium was opened, Adam noted, as he remembered closing them.

Kris grumbled as he flung his legs out, which brought him to sit of the edge of his bed, facing the window.

" We need to leave like, now." Allison said, already grabbing the hotel soap and shampoo from our bathroom, for her growing collection of items on the tour bus.

"When do we not?" Kris asked himself, muttering almost silently under his breath.

There was an intensity in the air, that couldn't be described, but both men could feel it, and though they said nothing to each other, they knew that the other one felt it too.

" I'll meet you guys out at the bus." Allison said, before stalking off to put her bathroom trinkets away in her room.

While getting dressed, the two men felt the same tenseness in the room getting heavier and stronger than before. The two of them walked out of the room, making sure they had their keys before leaving down the hallway. With a subtle but startling touch, Adam brushed his hand across Kris', before looking at him with a smile. Kris pulled his hand away looking worried, but with sudden realization that no one in their right minds would be up as early as 5 in the morning, he let Adam take a couple of his fingers, and squeeze them before letting go.

They walked through the lobby, which was pretty empty except for John who waved when he saw the two of them, and out to the parking lot, where the bus, which was anything but subtle, with a large "American Idol" logo on it, with the word "Tour" written under it, was waiting for them.

The bus was not what anyone would call luxurious. There was a small area, which provided a cabinet, stove, microwave and a sink, and an area behind that which was the dining place, which was crowded by all of the Idols. The bunks took up most of the bus, creating a long yet claustrophobic hallway leading to the "Kitchen" of the bus. When first entering the bus, besides seeing the driver's cabin, there was a door which led to the bathroom.

The men were greeted as they entered, and walked straight through the bunks, and to the small crowded dining table.

When the two of them sat down in the booth, the rest of the singers looked at them strangely, Danny not looking at them at all, instead stuffing his face with a waffle.

"We had steaks like 6 hours ago, along with a baked potato and champagne." Kris said, Adam hitting his head, like he does when he remembered something.

"Right! I forgot to tell you. We're gonna meet some people after the show. Like, them coming backstage and actually talk to them type of thing." Adam clarified.

When people say that they met the American Idols, they usually meant they'd gone to a meet and greet. Meet and greets was a time that the idols took out of their schedules and signed autographs and took pictures with fans, but never got to talk to them and actually converse.

The Idols moaned at the news. " Hey," Kris said, a little angry. This was OOC of him, and Adam glanced at but Kris didn't see it, as he was fixated on the others. " The guy was having shitty night, and Adam gave him the passes to him because he's coming to the concert and the guy's daughter really wants to meet us."

"Goddaughter" Adam corrected.

"Fine, goddaughter, whatever." He said barely looking at Adam. He looked back at the other singers. " You guys should feel honored and flattered that you have fans and you should want to meet them. Don't you guys love your fans?" Kris asked them, his small tinge of anger fading. If Kris ever got mad, it wasn't for very long.

" Of course we love our fans," Megan said. "But that's not why we're upset." She sighed, then continued. "When you say meet us, do you mean meet all of us, or just you two?"

Neither one of them answers, already knowing the answer. It was true, that about ¾ of the posters and home-made shirts were for Kris or Adam or, Kradam.

No one spoke after that, unless they whispered, because for the drive to the arena, the bus was silent.

***************************

The stage was smaller than usual, but Kris liked the comforting fact that there wasn't so much vas empty space when he was on stage alone. The usual empty space made Kris nervous, as if the space could control him.

Although the stage was smaller than usual, the backstage was more luxurious than others. There were 6 dressing rooms (better than the usual two) which meant that the three girls would be sharing one, and naturally Kris and Adam would be sharing a dressing room. Whenever they got the chance, the two loved being alone to talk, among other things, but never really got that chance.

After the Idols practicing on the smaller stage, they all retreated to their dressing rooms where food had been delivered. Kris and Adam walked back to their room together joking about a mess-up that Kris made while singing his song.

" I was just like-" Kris continued to do an impression of himself, which sounded more like a pissed off dog. Adam laughed and said, jokingly "It didn't even sound_ that_ good,"

Kris laughed hard, leaning over holding himself up on his knees. In his the dressing room he shared with Michael, Danny heard the laughter, and walking out in the hallway he saw Adam rubbing Kris' back, laughing along with him.

Danny cleared his throat, making it clear that he was there, watching the two of them. Kris, who was still leaning over, straightened up almost immediately, while Adam dropped his hand slowly.

"Hey…" Danny said, slyly eyeing the two of them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh," Kris said, straightening up. " We were just talking about before." When Danny gave him a confused look he continued to say, "Y'know, when I messed the hell outta my song."

"I musta missed that." Danny said, feeling left out.

Again.

Danny, since the beginning of the tour, had his speculations about the two of them, especially now that Kris' divorce went through. Because of the way he was raised, Danny believed ( if his speculations were correct, which they were, he just didn't know.) whatever was going on between the two of them was wrong and un-Godly. He believed that man and women belonged together, not man and man or woman and woman. In other words, Danny being the douche he is, is a complete homophobe. Both Adam and Kris had never liked Danny, from the very beginning, and being the very liberal guys they are, they did not approve of this homophobic shit.

" Oh, you should have heard it," Adam said. "Epic doesn't even begin to describe it," Adam said, giggling at the very discreet googly eyes Kris made towards him.

Danny caught a tiny glimpse of the look that lasted no more than two seconds. Feeling uncomfortable, and un-welcomed, Danny said " You gotta fill me in later, excuse me," as he walked back to the room he shared with Michael.

*************************************************************

" I fuckin' hate him!" Kris half-yelled, while he entered the room, where food had been delivered,

"Oh no!" Adam said in mock terror. "Don't let the Lord here you say," he got up and whispered straight in Kris' ear, somehow causing him to let a shiver crawl down his back, "Fuck." He grazed Kris' earlobe with his teeth.

"Okay, stop, before I throw you on that couch and rip all of your clothes off." Kris said, walking away, laughing unsteadily.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Adam asked, while he grabbed a slice of the pizza from one of the two boxes. Kris gave him a look, and Adam continued to say " What was that whole thing with Danny about anyway?"

Kris shook his head, taking a bite of his own pizza. " I don't even want to know."

~!~


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: okay, I know for the like, two you who liked this story are gonna hate me cuz I haven't updated. But I'm posting two chapters, so be all smiley! I know I am. _

The arena was filling quickly, with screaming fans, and of course, the parental units who have to attend the concert. The people in the arena were going crazy, but backstage, things were even wilder.

The idols were getting their hair and make-up done backstage, when they heard a voice call over the intercom "Places in 5!"

When Kris heard this, he was already done with his hair and make-up, and grabbed a microphone. As he walked towards the rising piece of the stage, Adam caught his wrist and pulled him into a dark corner. Hopefully no one would see them, because before Kris had time to refuse, or ask questions (which was highly unlikely) Adam pulled him into his arms. He looked down at the younger singer, and leaned down to give him a simple kiss on the lips. Adam lips were soft and delicious as usual, and Kris' lips trembled underneath the older singers.

"Good luck," Adam said, and kissed him on the forehead like he normally did, so no one would think anything of it.

"You too," Kris said, watching Adam with a seductive look on his face when he walked away.

When all of the idols were in there places, Seacrest's voice called over the roaring crowd. "Welcome to the American Idol tour, 2009. Please help me welcome your top ten Idols!"

As the platform started to rise, the audience yelled louder, and the Idols were shown to the screaming, wound up fans.

* * *

The concert was great, and after all of the Idols were backstage, all of them sighed together. Another good show, and now they could rest until their next show. Kris and Adam were in their dressing room when there were three soft knocks on the door.

"Come on in," Adam said, as he moved his eyebrows excitedly at Kris.

The door opened and in walked John a girl, around the age of 14, following behind him. Along with a security guard.

"Thanks Paul, but I think you can go." Adam said to the security guard. "I don't think either of them, will harm us."

Paul nodded but stood where he was.

"Actually, I was going to go meet the others." John said, and then turned and sauntered out of the room, with Paul following.

With John gone, the girl let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping he was gonna leave." She said. She had a thick Yankee accent, that, even though they had been in New England less than two days, Adam and Kris could pick up.

She held out her hand, and said, "I'm Kristen."

"Hi," the two men said in unison. They shook her hand, and sat down on one of the two couches.

Kristen was a tall girl, that you would call neither skinny nor fat. She had dark blonde hair, with natural highlights, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with converse, and blue plaid button down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned with a white v-neck tee-shirt underneath that said "I believe in Kradam" written in and elegant dark blue edgy print. She threw her protruding messenger bag on the couch across from the singers, and sat herself down next to it.

For meeting two of her favorite people, possibly in the world, she seemed fairly calm, unlike the fans at the meet and greets. "I brought you guys some gifts." She said simply. She reached into her bag and pulled out two shirts, checking before handing them to the correct person.

They were white v-neck, with the American Idol logo sewn into it in a light blue. "I sewed that myself," Kristen said when she saw their ogled faces. "Your names are on 'em too."

Sure enough there were their names, going diagonally down the back of the shirt.

"These are un-freaking real," Adam said, looking at Kris, who could only nod.

Next, Kristen pulled out a large clunky book. She handed to Kris, who had put his shirt on the couch beside him. On the cover it said, "Kris and Adam: Bromance Guide for Idiots" Even flipping through the pages, both Kris and Adam were in awe at the way that everything, every picture and word, was placed.

"How long did this take you?" Kris asked, looking up from the book.

"2 weeks in my art class, which were only twice a week, and a week at home. I made it because I thought it was a nice way to remember you guys, but I thought you should have it." she sucked in a breath, looking around the room. "Just meeting you guys is going to be enough to remember you."

Both men smiled, before being handed each a thin blue velvet case. "Last thing I promise," Kristen said when she saw Adam and Kris give her a look like "More?" but not in the bad way. When they opened the lid, inside was a silver bracelet. On the slim silver plaque these words were engraved,

_Never let Fear outweigh the Truth _

"I have one too," She said, holding her wrist, the chain of the bracelet hitting her wrist. Both men looked like they were about to cry, which Kristen did not want to happen. When they got up together, Kristen stood up.

"Oh wait!" She said, right as they were about to hug her, trying to cheer up the mood. "I need a picture of this."

Both men laughed. After about 150 pictures were taken, Kristen started asking questions.

"So," Kristen said, as she sat back down on the couch. "What was the best part of this entire thing for you?"

Adam answered first. "I think, probably for both of us, was knowing that people actually liked our music enough to vote for us."

Kris chimed in. "That and getting to record an album, that's pretty awesome,"

Kristen wiggled. "You guys seem so… intense about it all." She said, obviously intrigued by it all.

"I guess you could say that," Adam said. "Are you gonna audition, when your older?"

Kristen blushed, looking away. "I wish. My voice sucks."

Kris wasn't buying it. "I'm sure that's not true. Come on, sing something for us."

Kristen's cheeks went from baby pink to a dark scarlet red.

"Come on," Adam teased. "You're passing up an opportunity to sing, for the American Idols finalists."

Kristen laughed. "I don't want to ruin your hearing."

"Kristen," Adam said in a serious tone. "_Please_ don't make me get on my knees and beg." He said jokingly.

Then Kris whispered to Kristen, "Leather is not made to move that way."

Adam looked at him and chuckled, then looking back at Kristen. "Please."

She thought about it for a second, before standing up. "Fine."

She cleared her throat, and started to sing a song that neither Kris nor Adam had before which had riffs here and there, and at the end a big riff at the end giving the song an edgier feel. She hit every note, even the highest, without difficulty. This girl is full of surprises, Adam thought.

"Pardon my language, "Adam said, "But that was fucking_ amazing!_"

Kristen sat back down, and looked incredulously at him.

"He's right," Kris said. "You're what 14?" Kristen nodded, and Kris went on. "You have probably one of the best singing voices that I have ever heard." He nudged Adam. "Besides his,"

"Did you just compare me to Adam Lambert?" Kristen looked like she was about to faint.

Adam laughed. "You should get an agent, make a demo, and get a record deal. You'd sell millions."

"Where would I get an agent?"

"You have a cell phone I presume?"Adam went on when she nodded. "With you?"

Kristen pulled it out of the front pocket of her messenger bag and handed it to Adam. A minute later, he gave it back to her.

"Now you have both of our numbers, but we need yours."

Both Kris and Adam took out their phones, and as Kristen recited her number, they punched in the numbers.

Half an hour later, after getting autographs meeting Allison and taking a million pictures for her scrap book, Kristen turned to John, while they were walking towards the car. "Crap! I forgot my camera!"

Running to the back entrance, Kristen and John were met by Allison who was packing one of the make-up cases on the bus, who said, "You're back?" excitedly.

"I forgot my camera," Kristen said. Luckily enough Allison was able to lead Kristen through the maze of a backstage, and to the dressing room hallway. "You are my lifesaver," she said hugged her before running down the hallway to Adam and Kris' dressing room.

Without knocking, Kristen burst into the room saying, " I just forgot my camera on the…" She stopped when she saw the two men in front of her.

"Holy shit."

_~ OOooooh Cliffy!!! Haahha, go on hate me more…._

_COMMENTS are luhhhh_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: o lala… what did she see? We'll seeeeeee teheheee

Kristen clasped her hand over her mouth when those words came out, but then she realized that no one could hear her…

Besides the two shirtless men, who just happened to be sticking their tongues down each other's throats when she said it, so they didn't notice it. Of course, now they noticed, because after all, there was a teenage girl staring at the two of them. Shirtless, and kissing.

Kristen's face went from shock to amusement. "I knew it!" she said, pointing. "I fucking knew it!" she said, a little bit louder.

"Shhh, keep your voice down." Kris said, moving away from Adam, placing a hand on Kristen's shoulder

"Shirts need to be on the body, in order for me to look at either of you," she said, turning away. _Wait, what the frick? Since when did I _not_ want to see Kris Allen and Adam Lambert shirtless. _

But a short moment later, Adam said, "Okay we're decent."

Kristen turned and gave them a skeptical look. " Who else knows?" There was a small flash of worry cross her face.

Kris looked at Adam, who was looking at the floor. Kris was shocked, because the thing is, Adam is never embarrassed, or insecure about anything. But that didn't stop Kris from saying. "Allison."

"Only one person?" Kristen asked, not giving them a chance to answer. " Why is it a secret? Wouldn't it be better if everyone knew?"

"That's probably not the best idea," Adam said quietly.

Kristen barked one hard laugh. "Why the fuck not?"

" Do you know how much shit they would give me about turning Kris Allen gay?" Adam asked. He obviously took this matter to heart.

" It's been in speculation for a couple weeks now." Kristen said.

Obviously this was not the way that Kristen wanted Adam and Kris to remember her; the girl who fought with Adam and Kris about letting their relationship be public.

"I mean, people have written stories about you two." Kristen stated. "It wouldn't be _that_ big of a surprise."

Kris gave her an odd look, along with Adam. "What kind of stories?"

Kristen shook her head, and took out her iPhone. She went to her favorite story sharing website, and search "Kradam" in the search bar. She clicked on her favorite story and gave Kris the phone. Kris read, while Adam looked over his shoulder.

"_Kris laughed hard, when he felt Adams hand in his stomach, under his shirt, tickling. Kris rolled with his laughter, trying to remember to breathe. "Ah-Adam!" he managed to gasp between giggles._

_"Yes?" Adam asked innocently. He had stopped tickling Kris now, and Kris was collecting himself, sitting up._

_What Kris did next, was something he'll never be able to understand. Maybe it was the smile teasing on Adam's perfect lips, or the way his eyes were sparkling, proving that he doesn't need make-up to make him look attractive. He just was. There was a quality about that attracted people to him, no matter their sexuality._

_Kris planted his lips hard down on Adams. He felt Adam tense under him, then relax a little bit, melting into it. Adam then took over, pushing Kris back down on the bed, without breaking the kiss. He heard a thump when his tongue swept against Kris' bottom lips, realizing that Kris knocked the duffel bag on the ground._

_Kris tangled his hands in Adam dark hair, pulling Adam closer to him. Kris feeling daring, dipped his tongue into Adams mouth, taking in the taste that was purely __Adam__. Kris moaned, liking "__Adam"__, and their tongues were then in a battle for supremacy._

_Adam nibbled on Kris' lips. Slowly Kris moved his hands from Adams hair to body, where they slowly reached under his shirt, and rubbed and caressed the skin. Adam planted hot kisses on the side of Kris' mouth, his cheek, every inch of his neck, and shoulder, before he made his way up to the hollow below his ear."_

"That's exactly what I mean," Kristen said, taking her phone back.

"You read that?" Adam asked. " It seems a little… old for you."

Kristen scoffed. "I'm 14, not stupid." She smiled. "Besides, my best friend is gay, so I'm used to all of his gayness."

When neither men spoke Kristen said rushed, "Not that I have a problem with gay people, I mean I love them, but not in the way you think I would because after all their gay…Sorry." Kristen said when Adam gave her a look that she should probably stop.

Adam laughed. "It's okay. You were just…rambling."

"Oh," Kristen said, then, getting back on topic she said, " Back to the point, wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to sneak around like this?"

"I just got divorced. You think the media, who's already giving me shit about leaving Katy, is not gonna care?" Kris asked.

"Is he the reason?" Kristen said, motioning with a quick movement of her hand to Adam.

"What?"Kris asked, even though he knew what she was referring to.

"Is Adam the reason you got divorced from Katy?"

Kris had been avoiding this question as much as possible. It was awkward to talk about with reporters, about the divorce and all because he had to watch what he said. But with Kristen, who knew almost everything, it didn't seem _awkward_, but this was not something Kris had planned on sharing with anyone. However, with someone asking the question straight up like that, Kris found himself looking at the bracelet that he had put on after Kristen left. It felt like ten pounds on his wrist, and he knew he had to eventually tell someone. _Better tell them now, rather than later. _

Kris took in a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

He watched Adams expression that went from shock, to disbelief, then he turned to Kristen, who's expression didn't change. There was silence, except for the soft sounds of their breaths.

"Mad World" starting playing, and Kristen reached for the phone in her pocket.

"Yeah?" she asked, before saying a moment later, "Um," she looked at the two Idols in front of her, "It's not where it thought it was, but Kris and Adam offered to help me find it." There was another pause. "Yeah. Ten minutes…'Kay. Bye."

They hadn't noticed, but more than 25 minutes had passed.

Kris looked up expectantly at Adam, who turned his attention to Kristen. "What're are you doing tomorrow?" Adam said, suddenly getting an idea.

"School… why?"

Adam shrugged. "Tomorrow's our day off. We're staying in Connecticut, until Sunday."

"Okay?" She asked, confused.

" I'll call you, with details. We need to make sure you won't tell anyone anything." Adam said as Kris slowly started to catch on.

"How?"Kristen asked, still confused. "I'm gonna be in school, and don't you think it'll be a little weird if people see me walking out of school with Kris Allen and Adam Lambert at my side?"

Kris chuckled. "I think we can handle it."

"Your funeral."

When Kris asked what the address of the school was Kristen was less than eager to tell him. When she left, this time for real, She thought to herself_, I just made plans with Kris and Adam, they're coming to my school to bail me out, and I have no idea what we're doing. Great start to the new school year, huh?_

Once back at the hotel, Adam and Kris were exhausted, both throwing themselves down onto their beds, after changing into sleeping clothes.

"So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Kris asked.

"You have to wait."

"I hope you're paying, that's all I gotta say." Kris laughed, Adam laughing with him. "I can't believe this happened "He said, a little more seriously. "Kristen better not tell anyone."

"She won't." Adam said confidently looking over at Kris. " Anyway, we now have a connection with her." He thought for a moment. "I think she's pretty cool, though, don't ya think?"

Kris blinked, wondering if it would be weird if people saw the two of them with a girl, 10 (in Adam's case 13) years younger than them. "Yeah," was all Kris said.

"I'm going to bed," Adam declared, before he got off his bed to kiss Kris softly on the lips. "Night," he said as he crawled into his bed.

Kris turned off the light and crawled under his own. "Yeah, goodnight."

Soon enough the only sound in the room was there easy breathing, as both men fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've probably said this a lot, but again, this was written mostly at 2 A.M. so please excuse its randomness. Also, I ask that anyone who reads this review, bcuz it really means so much to me.

Hope you enjoy!

7

_What class r u in?_ popped up on Kristen's cell phone, vibrating in her pocket.

Very discretely, she typed back _Math. It ends in 5 min. wher r u?_

As the text reached Kris' phone, they were pulling into the schools upper parking lot.

As Kris texted the response, Kristen was making a break for it. When she finally spotted Kris' head leaning out of a car window, she started running towards the car, hoping no one would notice.

"What the…" Adam started to say, when he saw Kristen. She was wearing a green plaid skirt, with a bright pink polo with a large bulky backpack. But, when Kristen reached the car, shirt unbuttoned the skirt, showing the pair of denim short she had on underneath.

"Hi," She said, as she entered the car.

"What the hell were you wearing?" Adam asked, as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

Kristen laughed, as she replaced the shirt she was wearing with a Ed Hardy tee-shirt. " I go to an uptight snotty private school. We have to wear a uniform." And then added, "Oh, and this better be worth the week of detention I'll be getting."

As Adam drove them to their destination, he kept asking questions about the school, to keep both Kris and Kristen's minds off of their unknown destination.

"How's the theater program?" Adam asked. His face lightened just by saying the word "Theater."

"Not bad."

"Any cute guys?" Adam asked playfully.

"Yeah," Kristen said, then after a moment of thought she added, "But all of the good guys are either gay or taken."

Kris chuckled.

"So, where exactly are you guys taking me." When neither of them answered, Kristen spoke again, laughing slightly. "What, is it that big of a secret? C'mon it's not like you're taking me to get a tattoo or anything."

Adam couldn't help but keep a smile off his face. Kris smiled too, but only at Kristen reaction; She had seen the smile on Adam's face.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no. I did not agree to this!" That small bit of laughter disappeared.

"Oh c'mon, it doesn't hurt that bad." Adam teased.

Kristen scoffed. " Your double my age, you've gotten a tattoo before. Of course it doesn't hurt _that bad_ for you!" Kristen continued to list the ways why it wouldn't hurt for him, but stopped herself before the conversation got uncomfortable.

Kris chimed in. " I'm not expert on tattoos, but I'm pretty sure they won't even let you get one,"

That somewhat made Kristen feel better, but that feeling was gone as soon as Adam said, "Well being the expert on tattoos that I am, If you're with me, I think they can make an exception."

* * *

"Adam fucking Lambert, you are such a fucking liar!" Kristen said, as she looked at the word "Promise" written in an elegant script on the skin right next to her hip bone. The skin around the tattoo was still a bright scarlet red.

Adam only laughed. " There's pain in beauty." Then added, "And, aren't you a little young to be cussing me out like that?"

Kristen ignored his comment and just said, "So why the fu-" she caught herself and said, "Hell, did you make me get this, anyway."

" It's a promise," Adam said.

"No shit Sherlock,"

Adam disregarded that remark and continued to say, in a hushed voice "It's to insure that our secret, remains a secret." He looked over at Kris, who was smiling, obviously wanting to kiss the singer next to him. "Kris and I are getting the same one."

That look immediately vanished from Kris' face. "We are?"

Adam nodded. Both men ended up getting the tattoo on the same spot that Kristen did, right next to their hip bone. Looking in the mirror, the three of them looked at the tattoos together.

"That's hot," Adam said, sending the three of them into a round of laughter.

When they left, making sure their shirt didn't touch the sensitive skin were the tattoos were, they made their way around the rest of the small, deserted, shopping area buying things in all directions, before heading back to the car. Adam flipped on the radio once inside, and Journey's "Don't Stop Beleivin'" came on.

"Oooh! Turn it up!" Kristen said, as she recognized the familiar tune.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

They all sang together. When the song was over, Adam marveled again at the talent Kristen had. "Seriously," Adam said. "I think you have a good shot at a music career."

Kristen didn't say anything for a while. "My mom would never want to get me an agent." She said, watching the trees whirl by.

"It's all about who you know," Kris said.

"Speaking of mothers," Kristen sounded less than excited, " If my mom finds out about me getting a tattoo, you are royally screwed."

"Will she care about you skipping school?" Kris asked.

"Nah," Kristen laughed, and muttering under her breath, "You guys are already royally screwed."

"Why are we royally screwed?" Kris asked. Adam had obviously not heard her say this, because a confused look crossed his face.

Kristen sighed. " Well for one thing, You guys made me get a tattoo, which I think many people will flip out if they found out about it, and secondly, think about, what will people think if someone got a picture of us when we were walking around?"

She had a point, and of course both Kris and Adam knew that. People would start rumors, and those stupid gossip magazines would be all over it. "Kris Allen and Adam Lambert's pity date with a fan". They could see the headlines now, and the interviews to come.

"Who is she?"

"Why was she with you?"

"Is she family?"

"Why were you spending your free time with a fan?"

Who is stupid enough to ask that last question? Kris and Adam loved spending time with fans, even on their days off. Sometimes a little sleep here and there, would be nice, but in the end, all off the sleepless nights seemed to pay off.

When they reached the school again, Kristen let out a sigh. She knew she would be in trouble, but she wasn't sure how much.

"We could come in with you, and explain things." Kris offered.

"Yeah, we're responsible for you skipping." Adam said, feeling horrible at the fact that he hadn't thought of the consequences that would come afterwards.

Kristen told them that they didn't need to, but they followed her in anyway. There were mumbled voices around them all, squeals coming from different directions, but no direct attacks. When Kristen put her backpack in her locker, which was now, bigger and bulkier than before, filled with the items that Kris and Adam had offered so generously offered to buy, she found a note from her dean, to come and see him immediately with an explanation for skipping school.

"Crap." She said as she read the note. Adam and Kris read it over her shoulder, and she led them to her dean's room.

"Kristen," He said, as she walked into the door. When Adam followed in after Kris, the man's face went from upset to babbled.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gottleib." Kristen said as she sat down in the chair across from him, but the Dean just held his hand up.

Kris looked at the Dean, and said "Mr. Gottleib,"

Mr. Gottleib said "Call me Drew,"

"Okay, Drew. It's our fault Kristen skipped." He started to explain. " We met her last night at our concert, and we wanted to talk to her about her singing career."

Drew was nodding when he heard this. " I've always wondered what she was going to do with that beautiful voice of hers."

Kristen couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that Mr. Gottleib wasn't attractive or anything, but he was very young, around 25. It felt a little bit off that he thought she had a "Beautiful Voice."

"Exactly," Adam said, understand where Drew was coming from. " So we were hoping, that maybe you won't give her detention, or tell her parents."

Mr. Gottleib had to think a minute, before saying in an understanding voice, "I think, we could overlook this." He said this towards Adam and Kris. Then directed towards Kristen he said, "You're off the hook."

She let out a sigh as she said, "Thank you."

When they left the room, there were kids crowded around.

"What? Go on with your boring lives, and get out of mine," Kristen said as she led the two men back out to the car.

They stood there for a minute, before Kristen said, "Thank you for everything. It's been an awesome day."

"No problem," Adam said.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Kris asked.

Kristen blinked. "You will?"

Kris nodded and said, "Well, it's a Saturday so you won't have to skip school, and we have another show tomorrow, and you want to have a singing career right? " Kristen nodded, and Kris looked at Adam, then back at her. " I'm thinking we could set you up,"

Kristen smiled wide, and squeaked out a "Really?!" before flinging her arms around Kris, and then Adam. "Thank you!" She squealed again. "See you tomorrow!" she called out as she headed back towards the school.

Seeing how happy they had made her, Kris and Adam both looked at each other and smile.

"Come on," Kris said. "Let's get outta here."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wanna wish everyone a happy holidays! I'm updating twice today mainly because I'm not gonna be anywhere with internet connection for the next two weeks, so please enjoy! 3

Please Review!

8

While singing "Don't Stop Believin'" on their way back to their hotel room, Allison was waiting for them. Laughing, they stepped onto their floor level, and saw her sitting in front of their door, with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Hey guys," She stood, and got out of the way so Kris could unlock the door. "Where were you guys?" she asked as she stepped into the room with them.

"Out," Adam said, setting the shopping bags on his bed. "We just did a little shopping."

Kris didn't want- or need- to say anything about the tattoos. They were lucky enough to have gotten back when they did, instead of being bombarded with interviewers, and paparazzi.

"Oh," Allison said. She looked comfortable as she sat down on a bed.

"So, what did you do today?" Kris asked, as he grabbed a drink from the mini-fridge on the far end of the room.

"Oh, I spent the day with Danny."

Kris and Adam gave her a look. "With Megan. We went to see a movie, jeesh."

Adam chuckled. " Did you have a good time?"

Allison nodded, looking annoyed. " Yeah, it was pretty good." Kris watched as she had a debate in her mind. " That is until I got back."

"Oh no," Adam said as he sat next to her. " Paparazzi?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I think you guys should see something..." She quickly walked over to the computer in their room, and typed something into the search bar. She clicked the first site that came up. She waved the two men over, and pressed play.

There was no sound, except the for a faint fuzz. The picture was horrible too, but, both Adam and Kris could make out what it was. It was from the other night, when Adam gave Kris a good luck kiss.

"Shit," Kris said out loud. Adam soothingly rubbed his back.

"I didn't know if i should tell you or not, so i went with my instinct."

"Allie," Adam said, cutting her off. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure." she sat uncomfortably for a moment. "So, what did you guys really do today? If Adam went shopping, there would be a truck load of stuff in here."

* * *

"So, you took a 14 year old girl to get a tattoo?!" Allison was standing up, looking at the two men sitting on the bed in front of her. "Have you completely lost your minds?"

Adam shook his head. " No one's gonna notice."

"Yeah," she said acidly. "No one's gonna notice the two of you having the same tattoo on exactly the same spot, or the two of you kissing. Sure, what's to worry about?" She gave them a sour look. "Do you really think people are as stupid as they look? Of course their gonna notice!"

"I thought you said you weren't one to judge."

"Normally," she said, then added, "When you two aren't being retards."

"Hey!" Kris said. Offended, he placed one hand up to his neck, and scoffed. "We are not retards."

"Okay your right." She said. " You're gay retards."

"Bi,"

"Whatever."

"Sorry to interrupt," Adam said, standing up, and stretching showing off his new tattoo. Kris' eyes were directly averted from Allison. "But, I believe it's time for dinner."

On their way down the one of the Hotels dining rooms, Allison apologized. She said she shouldn't have blown her top like that, and that she understands if the two men were mad at her.

"We're not mad." Kris said, patting her back gently.

"Are you-"

"Alli, calm down. We mean it. We're not mad." Adam said soothingly.

"Ok," she said.

On their way to the Dining Hall, the three idols saw John walking around the hotel, not in his uniform yet. He was walking around with a Clipboard in one hand, a pencil in the other, checking things off. When he turned and started walking in the way of the Idols, he stopped and waved at them. The Idols waved back and continued on their way to the Dining Hall.

"He's so nice." Allison said, walking next to Kris. "I love his Goddaughter. She's like, amazing."

"Yeah," Kris nodded.

"Just remember this," Adam said, looking past Kris to see Allison. "You two are the only two who know. " He added in a whisper. "The truth, that is," a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"I know," she said. " and I promise not to say anything to anyone about anything."

They got to the Dining hall, and the rest of the Idols were sitting there, eating and laughing. As the three of them sat down, no one acted any different. Allison must not have shown them the video.

"Hey, guys." Anoop greeted them in his usual manner.

Dinner, given the situation Kris and Adam were in, was peaceful, because there wasn't that difference in the group that would have been there if they had seen the video. This felt good, right, just being around people who really cared for them, and joked with them. _This might be the last night we ever get to feel like this,_ Kris thought.

On the way back to their room, Allison walked back with them, giving each of them a goodnight hug.

"I really am sorry about what I said." She said guiltily.

"Really Alli, it's okay." Adam patted her arm.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Goodnight guys,"

"Night," the two men mumbled in unison.

Once inside the room, Adam went to the bathroom and brought out a gel that you would normally use for sunburn.

"How's your tattoo?" Adam asked Kris.

Kris smirked. "Hurts like hell." Then he looked at the gel in Adams hand. "What's that for."

"I'll show you, if you'll lift up your shirt." He smiled mischievously.

Kris smiled as he lifted up his shirt, and throwing it on the bed. His tattoo was still halfway covered by the waist of his Levi's.

"You'll need to show a little more skin," Adam said.

Grinning, Kris pulled the left side of his jeans down with his thumb, barely exposing the rest of the tattoo. Very gently, Adam kissed the tattooed skin, warm under his mouth. Adams lips were replaced with his hands, which had the gel on them.

The sensitive skin, which was warm and pulsing, was met with a cool feeling, brought on by the gel. Adam's hand moved in slow circles, caressing the skin. Kris sighed as he let the older singers hands massage their way up to his shoulders.

Adam kissed Kris once and asked, " Better?"

"Hell yeah," Kris said. He could still feel the goop on his hip, but let go of the pants.

Kissing Adam, Kris weaved his hands through Adams hair. Without knowing, Adam fell back onto a bed. Kris laid on top of him without holding himself up. The dead weight caused Adam to moan into Kris' mouth. His arms wrapped around Kris' naked skin, pulling him closer.

"Ow," Adam muttered as he let go of Kris. " Ouch." He started to sit up, leaning his head against the headboard. Kris picked up the bottle of gel that was on the floor and crawled next to Adam. When Adam reached for the bottle, Kris said, " No, I'll do it."

Kris kissed him once and returned the favor to Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ehhh, pretty crappy chapter…. Sorry bout that. HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope all of you are enjoying 2010! Sorry I haven't updated, I just got back to internet last night, and I was busy all day today but here I am!_

_Enjoy!_

~!~

The next morning, Kris woke in Adam's arms. He vaguely remembered that they were both only in their boxers, as he looked over at the other bed, with crumpled sheets. He smiled at the memory of last night. He moved a small amount but could immediately feel the bruises in the shape of Adams hands on his hips.

Just as he is thinking this, Adam kissed the top of his head.

"Morning sweetie."

The clock read 4:15.

Kris figured his way out of Adams grasp, and stood up. After wobbling for a minute, he asked Adam, " Shower?"

Adam laughed. " Together?"

"Why not?"

Adam shrugged and said, " I'll make you look sexier than normal."

" Impossible!" Kris teased.

~~~~~~!!~~~!!~~~~!!~!~!~!f

The idols were surrounded around one of the producers of the tour, Rob, who looked less than pleased. " Our opening act has Laryngitis, which means, we won't have an opening to the show, and it'll just be you opening with Thriller." He looked down at the Clipboard in his hands. " You'll have to be ready forty five minutes earlier than usual." Without another word, he walked away to make sure everything was in place for the opening.

"Man, this sucks." Allison shook her head.

" Hey think about it this way," Matt said, wrapping an arm round her. " We'll finish sooner, and get more sleep."

In the American Idol world, no opening act, was like having no food for a week. The opening act was what made the crowd go crazy when the idols stepped onto the stage. The screaming after the openers left the stage is what usually made the Idols pumped up and ready to go.

Kris and Adam walked back to their dressing room. Kris whipped out his phone and texted Kristen.

_R u coming? _

Within less than a minute his phone beeped.

_Yea but U need 2 get me, security won't let me in. _

" Adam," Kris said as he texted an "ok" to Kristen, " Go find Jason. I gotta go let Kristen in."

Adam nodded, and before Kris left the room, he grabbed his extra pass and charged out of the room.

When he got outside, he saw Kristen talking to Paul one of the bigger security guards. A guitar case sat next to her on the ground.

" Paul," Kris said. " She can come in,"

Paul grumbled something about not having a pass.

" She's with me," Kristen smiled as Kris put the pass around her neck.

Walking passed the muttering Paul, Kristen whispered " Thanks."

Once inside and pass all of the curious guards Kris asked, " I didn't know you play guitar."

" Yeah," Kristen said. " It started as a hobby, but then I started to write songs, and I just kinda…stuck with it."

"Cool."

When they got to the dressing room, Adam was sitting next to a man who looked to be about in his forties, talking quietly.

Adam looked up and waved at Kristen. "Jason, this is the girl I was telling you about. Killer voice."

Kristen blushed, and shook Jason's hand.

"It's nice to meet you…?"

"Kristen."

"Nice to meet you Kristen." Jason said. " So, what're you going to play for me?"

"Um," she said as she rummaged around her guitar case. She handed Jason a piece of sheet music and said, " It's a song that I wrote. It doesn't have a name yet. Actually none of my songs do. " She smiled sheepishly.

"Songs? You have more than one?" He asked.

"Yup, I have seven I think."

"Alright."

Kristen pulled her guitar out of the case and made sure it was in tune. She started singing the song that she had sung for Adam and Kris just the other night, and both Adam and Kris recognized it. It sounded better with the guitar, which is saying something because it sounded amazing without it. Kristen strummed away, Jason nodding his head in rhythm.

When Kristen was finished, Jason held out his hand again. " I believe you could be the next biggest thing, young lady."

She smiled wide and shook his hand.

" I would like it if I could talk with your mother and father about you career in music."

" Uh, yeah, sure. I'll call them. Now?" Kristen left the room quickly, dialing on her way out.

" You men were correct, she is very talented." Kris and Adam smiled. " Also, I'll go tell Rob that I found an opening act." He winked at the two men, and left the room.

When he was gone, Adam turned and gave Kris a peck on the lips, and Kris face-plant hugged him.

"Reason numero uno, why I thought you two were lovers." Kristen walked into the room, laughing giddily.

Adam let go of Kris, but kept and arm around his shoulder. "So, are your parents coming?"

"Yup," she smiled.

"Oh, also," Kris said. " Your gonna be the opening act tonight."

Her smile vanished, and her skin went pale. " Wait, what?"

" You. Are. Opening. The. Show. Tonight." Kris spoke slowly.

"Me?! I can't! My best friend is gonna be here tonight! And I was supposed to go with her to SEE the show not be freaking IN the show!"

" Tell your friend that she can meet us," Adam pointed to Kris then himself, " If she lets you 'miss' the concert."

_A/N: Guyyyssss, there's only one more chapter!!!! Well, then there's an Epilogue, but still! It's so sad. I know there aren't a lot of you who read this, but everyone that does, you guys are fantastic. I've gotten a lot of story alerts, and a lot of favorite stories, and a couple favorite authors and subscribers I guess you would call it, so thank you to every one of you. You guys are awesome. =) 33333_


	10. Chapter 10 & Epilogue

_A/N: LAST CHAPTER!! =( saddening. Before you get to the actual chapter, I just want to say, THANK YOU for reading this! And now, I leave you to enjoy the last chapter of "The Only Exception"_

_Enjoy_

~!~

As much as she tried to fight it , Kris and Adam won eventually. Kristen was going to be performing in front of thousands of people, whether she liked it or not.

"Ugh, this thing in my ear is super annoying. I can barely even hear myself when I talk," Kristen said, fussing around with the strap of her guitar.

" I know, but it'll get better, trust me." Adam said soothingly.

"You always say that."

Adam laughed.

Kris and Adam had decided, since she was opening the show because of them, they should introduce her. Both men had a microphone in their hand, and were ready to walk out onstage.

"When you guys are ready," Rob said as he passed by.

"Ok," Kris said to Rob, then to Kristen. " You ready?"

"No," she said smugly.

"You'll be fine." Adam said. "C'mon." He nudged Kris.

As soon as the two of them walked onto the stage, everyone started to scream and cry. It was crazy the kind of affect they had on people.

Kristen didn't hear what they said until she heard Kris say, " Now please welcome our friend, Kriiiiisteeeeen!"

The men walked off, and hugged Kristen before she walked on the stage and began to play.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Allison said, as she hugged Kristen as soon as she was off stage.

" Yeah, you're pretty good." Danny said. Kristen never liked Danny, but she managed a "Thanks," before she flung her arms around Adam and Kris.

"You were awesome!" Adam said.

" Seriously, Kick Awesome." Kris joked.

"Thanks," She said. " Hey, do you know where my parents are?"

"Talking to Jason in our dressing room," Kris said.

Kristen sighed. " Is it just my mom? Or is my dad there too?"

"Your dad's there."

"Good. My dad will actually understand what Jason's saying." She laughed.

"And now, please welcome, you top ten American Idols!" Called over the speaker.

"Good luck," she said, before the two men walked into place.

* * *

Watching Adam perform is like nothing Kris has ever seen in his life. There's a way that he can move, that makes Kris squirm with excitement. He's just so sexy when he performs. It's like a sex bomb explodes when he's singing.

"Kris!" An excited voice called. To arms wrapped around him from behind.

When he was able to turn around he saw a ecstatic 14 year old trying not to jump off the walls.

"What?" He asked, holding Kristen's shoulders to calm her down.

" My mom said yes! I'm getting record deal!" Her eyes were wide, and she seemed out of breath. Paul was walking slowly behind her,

Kristen watched as Kris' face lightened, his brown eyes warm and excited.

"Really?!" He hugged her tight. " That's amazing!" He let go, and held her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. " You, are going to be phenoman-"

"Hey," Kristen said, her eyes averted. " You're wearing the bracelet!"

Kristen tugged the sleeve of her shirt up, showing that she too, was wearing the bracelet.

"Please welcome your American Idol, Kris Allen," Adam called from onstage.

Kris gave her one last hug before he walked onstage in replace of Adam.

"Why are you all excited?" Adam asked when he got off, wiping his forehead with a towel.

" I," Kristen pointed to her. "Have just gotten a Record deal."

Adam dropped the towel. " I knew it" He leaned down to kiss her forehead. " I'm so proud of you."

Kristen smiled. Then without thinking, she lifted her shirt, and showed him the tattoo.

"Not only is this a promise to you, and to Kris, but I also think, for all of us," she made a circle between her and Adam and Kris. " That it should also be a promise to ourselves to always remain true to who we are."

"Agreed," Adam smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Epilogue

"Thank you," Kristen said, as she purchased the very first copy of her CD.

Not even six months ago, she had been a nobody, with a voice. Now she was a girl, who had an album, and who did she have to thank for that? Kris and Adam.

On the way to the party, Kristen had her father put the CD in the stereo and hit play.

"Go to number 5." She said, holding the case firmly in her grip.

Her father skipped to number 5, and Kristen smiled to herself as she heard her voice with Kris Allen and Adam Lamberts.

The song itself was truly amazing, the lyrics very clever, and the acoustics were fantastic.

_Words can't fail, when it's only us, we share a secret, a forbidden promise_

* * *

The colorful lights were flashing everywhere, making everyone harder to spot. Kristen was making her way around, talking to friends from school that she had invited, and people from the record label.

As she looked over the crowd, she saw a black head of hair, and made her way towards it, pushing passed people.

"Adam!" she called. When he turned his head, a smile crossed his face.

It wasn't until he was closer to her that she noticed Kris walking next to him.

"Congratulations!" Adam chimed.

"Thanks." She said. " Hey, did you get to listen to our song yet?"

"Not yet, but it's gonna sound great." Kris said, as he scratched his arm that was next to Adam.

It was that small gesture that made Kristen notice how close the two men were standing. It also made her notice, that the two men were holding hands.

"Oh my God." She laughed. "What about the media crap?"

Kris shook his head. "We took your advice."

" And he is officially mine!" Adam chuckled.

Kristen sighed. "You guys are like my brothers. Well," she thought for a moment " My gay brothers."

The three of them laughed together.

" But I love you," she said.

"Well we love you too," Adam said, as the three of them group hugged each other.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing to the music, listening to the pure sound of Kristen's voice, and when Track 05 , "Forbidden Promise", came on, the three of them looked at each other, and smiled, knowing that six months ago, they had never even met.

And now, well, now they were here. The world was still spinning, their hearts were still beating, and they were here. Together. And that's all that really mattered.

~!~

_A/N: ITS SO SADDDD! Guys, even though I wrote this over the summer, and its now april, its still means so much to me. You guys who read and reviewed and subscribed, you're all awesome! This is the first story I've ever finished, like with a real ending and im very proud of myself. I love you guys!_

_Until next time,_

_~Catherine_


End file.
